Turned Tables
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Whenever Anna goes to her college coffee shop, the main barista, Elsa flirts with her to no end. And while Anna doesn't say it out loud, she doesn't mind the flirting. And after some convincing from a few friends, Anna decides to turn the tables on the flirty blonde. Flirty Barista! Elsa and College Student! Anna (Non-incest) Elsanna


**A/N: Hello all and welcome to another Elsanna one-shot! Believe it or not, I was inspired to write this while visiting a Starbucks at my mall. And don't worry, Playing Hard to Get is almost done. Just tweaking some revisions.**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy**

* * *

"I am not going in there Al" an irritated feminine voice said. And this voice belonged to a rather brash sophomore named Anna Bates. It was the middle of the first semester, just after midterms, and her best friend had suggested that they go relax in the university's coffee café.

"What, why not? You afraid that Elsa may be working there? Anna she totally digs you, I say you give her a chance" her Arabian friend said with a smile. He was a transfer and a troublemaker. But he made everyone laugh, so it kind of evened out everyone's opinion of him. Student wise anyway. And Anna was the same way, but she never took it as far as Aladdin did. She had an active personality and she was a nice person.

"No way in hell, that egotistical flirt is a total jerk, I'd sooner kiss Westerguard" Anna scoffed as a fierce blush bloomed across her freckled face. This made the black-haired man snort in amusement. He had learned, that the thing that had been going on between Elsa and Anna was happening long before he got here. Elsa started flirting with Anna their freshman year, but Anna always avoided her advances. Something Elsa confided in him one afternoon. However, Aladdin knew that Anna had a crush on Elsa. Despite what the red head said. It was so obvious. If she really had wanted Elsa to stop hitting on her, she would have said so ages ago.

"Can I get that in writing?" he joked. The statement made Anna laugh.

"Absolutely not, but I guess since we're already here, I may as well indulge this hot chocolate craving" Anna smiled before lightly punching her friend's shoulder.

"Atta girl! And besides what are the chances that Elsa is working today anyway?" Aladdin asked as they walked into the café.

"Aladdin, good to see you" a woman said with a casual grin. Now this student was an absolute bombshell. She had white blonde hair done into a majestic French braid. Piercing ice blue eyes, alabaster skin and a figure a model would die for. However, it was hidden underneath her clothes, which consisted of a blue flannel with the sleeves partially rolled up, with a few of the buttons undone, black slacks, and an apron with the café's logo on the top center, done in curlicue lettering.

"Elsa, always a pleasure" Aladdin said with equal casualty. Anna on the other hand was not too pleased. Apparently, Elsa was working today. Aladdin had jinxed Anna's luck. So now she stood beside Aladdin, with her arms crossed and she was giving Aladdin a dirty look, cursing him in her mind. But the man was oblivious to this.

"What can I get you? The usual?" Elsa asked putting a slender finger to the cash register.

"That would be great, midterms really kicked my ass" he chuckled. Elsa smiled as she rang up his order.

"I understand, alright, that'll be five dollars and sixty-five cents" Elsa recited before putting Aladdin's name on a medium sized cup and giving the order to one of the baristas behind her.

"You're the best Els" Aladdin said before making his way to move. Now Anna had the displeasure of ordering. Elsa smirked at Anna's look.

"Well, hello gorgeous, what can I have the pleasure of serving the loveliest red head on campus, I really hope it's my number and a date" she said with a flirtatious smirk and a purring tone. How it irked Anna so.

"N-No! I just a hot chocolate" Anna said stiffly, as a renewed blush bloomed across her freckled cheeks. The two had an intense stare down. Anna's warm blue eyes sparked with a flustered irritation, while Elsa's ice blue eyes were an ominous calm. After a few seconds Elsa finally conceded.

"Very well, one hot chocolate, would you like whipped cream on it?" she asked.

"Yes" Anna said shortly. Her patience was already worn thin in her five minutes from being in the café. The barista rang up the order and wrote her name down.

"That'll be six fifteen hot stuff" Elsa said with a salacious smile. Anna's blood began to boil, this woman was grating on her last nerves. But she paid and turned to go wait for her order. It was a five minute wait, at least for Aladdin's order. But Anna's came soon after. She thanked the other barista and was about to go sit with Aladdin. But her cellphone suddenly went off. The familiar notification sound told her it was one of her teammates. She opened it and sighed. Great, an early practice.

"Hey Al, coach wants us for an early practice, I'll catch you later" Anna called before walking out. Aladdin waved and continued to relax. He hummed as the coffee touched his soul. Nothing felt better.

"So, she left you here alone?" Elsa said as she sat down in front of him. It was time for her break.

"Early practice, but its fine, I always see her afterwards" Aladdin shrugged. Elsa nodded.

"You know, I'm surprised that you eased up on teasing Anna. You never stop so quickly." Aladdin commented. Elsa's eyes shined knowingly, and a mischievous smirk slipped onto her lips.

"I always have a trick up my sleeve Aladdin" she said. Aladdin raised a brow. And his phone suddenly vibrated. He checked it and found that Anna had texted him. It read

_That blonde psycho put her phone number in my coffee cup sleeve!_

Aladdin laughed quietly.

"Impressive" he congratulated as he raised his cup towards Elsa. Elsa winked before tapping the side of her temple. The man had to hand it to her, Elsa was a clever fox.

* * *

Anna growled obscenities under her breath as she walked onto the soccer field. She was still hung up on the fact that Elsa, had somehow put her phone number on her coffee cup without her knowing.

"That sneaky little-" Anna started to mumble until one of her teammates called out to her.

"Oi Anna, where ye been lass?" the woman in question looked up and saw a girl with wild fiery red hair running towards her. Anna laughed airily when she felt the full-on bear hug.

"Merida, you Scottish bear! What's up?" when Anna hugged her back, temporarily forgetting the barista.

"Hell if ah know, coach wanted to see us fer some reason, I had tah put mah clothes back on! I was about to enjoy a shower! Fer cryin out loud!" Merida exclaimed.

"Tell me about it, I was gonna hang out with Aladdin at the cafe until Snow sent the group message" Anna guffawed. Merida suddenly grinned.

"Oh is that right? Was yer lady love workin taday?" Merida asked teasingly. Making Anna blushed hotly, knowing full well the effect it would have on her friend.

"She is not my girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"No? Still? I thought ya had a thing fer her" Merida said in surprise. They had started walking to the rest of the team at this point.

"Who told you that load of crap?" Anna exclaimed, completely scandalized by the accusation. And once again, that cursed blush returned.

"Lass the whole team knows ye like er, hell Rapunzel has a bettin ring goin about when you two will hook up" Merida snorted. Shock crossed Anna's face.

"What! You're all crazy, she is just a flirt" Anna said.

"Well accordin to Aladdin, yer tha only one she pays attention to and talks about, and her roommate hears her, uh" Merida gestured Anna to come closer. She then whispered a sentence into Anna's ear. That poor girl turned redder than Merida's hair.

"She does what!?" she shrieked.

"Haha! Got ya lassy, I was only jokin" Merida laughed. Anna was completely speechless. But she began to fume.

"You can't tell people stuff like that! Mer, I almost had a heart attack!" but the Scottish woman just kept laughing before running off. Anna was hot on her heels, ready to thrash her.

* * *

Finally the weekend had come, and Anna would get the alone time she needed. Aladdin had to go home for something. So now she was alone. It was Saturday morning and Anna had decided to take a jog around the track. She was dressed in her black Adidas shorts, her favorite green tank top and purple running shoes. The weather was starting to cool down, so she wore her sleeveless hoodie as well. When she got there, Anna did her stretches and got her jogging playlist started. After shaking herself loose, Anna started her cardio.

She was not the fastest woman on her team, but her aggression and skill allowed her to be a great soccer player. And yet, as she ran, her thoughts seemed to fall back to Elsa. Why, she had no clue. She had known the blonde for two years. And yet her innuendos, blatant flirting, and well, just her all together, despite what she said to everyone else. It didn't bother her. Not really. In fact, it was quite the opposite. She liked it, she did like everything about Elsa. Her beautiful eyes, lush hair, just her. Even if she got on Anna's nerves. And the fact that on more than one occasion, Elsa would pay for her drinks in the café.

Anna sighed when she slowed down to a trot. This revelation was not new to her. She had known from the start. But, she just didn't know what to do.

"_I think you should give her a chance" _Aladdin's words echoed in her mind. By now she had stopped.

"Give her a chance" Anna repeated. She looked to the morning sky, looking for something, a solution, an idea of what do now. But Anna already knew. It was just a matter of opportunity. Which was about to come very soon.

Anna was trudging towards the café early the next morning. She was lucky that this café was open on Sunday, even if it was for about five hours. The poor red head was tired. She had been up half the night thinking about ways to confront Elsa and talk with her. But, the poor sophomore came up with nothing. Which meant she would have to wing it.

Upon entering the establishment, standing there cleaning the coffee pots was Elsa. She too looked tired, but she also had a concentrated look on her face. Anna stared at her curiously as she approached the counter.

"Ahem" Anna said clearing her throat. Elsa glanced her way and smiled. Not like the ones she would give when people were around. This one looked genuine. It surprised her greatly.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, setting the pot back to its designated machine.

"Let's see, it's almost eight in the morning, I'm tired, and I'm in a coffee shop, why would I be here?" Anna asked her sarcastically. Raising a brow expectantly.

"I see, so what will it be, coffee? Hot chocolate? A smoothie, name it honey and I'll get it for you" Elsa winked. Making Anna roll her eyes, holding back a smile that wanted to break through.

"I have uh . . . a bit of a request" Anna said, her demeanor breaking down a bit. She was now a little nervous. Winging things was not her forte. At least not in this department.

"Yes? What'll it be?" Elsa asked, leaning rather provocatively against the counter top. Anna blushed before shaking her head.

"_You can do it Anna! Just spit it out!" _her mind shouted. But just before she got the words out. Elsa chose to speak up.

"You know Anna, I'm a little surprised to see you here" Elsa said. Her smirk disappearing to a neutral expression.

"Well, I mean I told you why I was here" Anna said. Though it was a partial truth.

"I know, what I mean is, you never come in alone. At least when I was working you never did" Elsa said.

"Well, I dunno, too much caffeine isn't a good thing" Anna said with a shrug.

"Right, well I'm glad you're here now. I've been meaning to talk to you" Elsa said, a bit more quietly.

"What about? It's not another list of "different uses for whipped cream and chocolate drizzle" again is it?" Anna asked. Elsa laughed at that.

"Hahaha, no, but I have a copy if you lost yours" Elsa said with a few eyebrow raises. Anna's face screamed obvious bemusement.

"Right, anyway I wanted to talk to you about, my behavior towards you these last two years" she said. Anna's face softened and morphed into curiosity.

"What about it?" Anna asked.

"Well, it seems that whenever I uh, hit on you, you react negatively. So, I wanted to say sorry, and that I won't bother you again" Elsa said. They got quiet before Anna sighed.

"Elsa, you don't have to stop" Anna said.

"What?" Elsa said, clearly astonished by what Anna had said.

"I don't actually mind your flirting" Anna said quietly.

"But all those times I-" Elsa said clearly confused, but she was interrupted.

"You blindsided me, and I wasn't prepared for how intense your advances were, so I went into flight mode" Anna confessed. Elsa just nodded, standing behind the counter processing all the information the other woman had just laid on her. And while she was thinking, Anna decided to finally be bold. She got up closer to the counter and reached out until she grabbed the front of Elsa's apron. And before the poor blonde could comprehend what was happening, she was bending over the counter and kissing Anna. And perhaps it was the spur of the moment, but after hearing all the pickup lines that Elsa had given her, Anna had decided to give her one too.

The moment the kiss ended, and Elsa was panting lightly, Anna said in a rather uncharacteristic manner,

"Wow Elsa, I never realized how blue your eyes were" Anna started, and poor Elsa still trying to catch up replied with,

"W-What?" Anna giggled before continuing,

"They remind me of aquamarine gems in the moonlight, they're gorgeous" Anna said. And poor Elsa didn't stand a chance. Elsa's face turned beet red and she started stammering.

"I-I-I um" Anna then batted her eyes, feeding from Elsa's energy.

" You know, I'm free all day today, if you want, we can go catch a movie" Anna purred. Elsa slowly nodded.

"I close up at one" Elsa said, her brain finally catching up.

"We can meet up at student center, I'll drive" Anna offered.

"Alright, um, does two work?" Elsa asked.

"Of course, see you then" Anna smiled before leaving. And Elsa watched her walk away, but before she was completely out of eyesight, Anna turned and gave a quick wink. And it was then Elsa knew that the tables had turned.

* * *

**A/N: Tada! Just a quick one-shot, I hoped you liked it! See you guys soon.**


End file.
